obamaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Archives
Classified. Any copy will be taken down. Documents may be updated. DOCUMENT #1 OBAMA TOWER Document #1 from the OBAMA TOWER has been classified by OBAMA INC. Bystanders who view this will be tracked down. Document reads -------------------------- LIST OF ORDERS INSTRUCTED BY OCF * 1ST PASS * LEAVE JAILED CLASSIFIED * CLASSIFIED ENDS DOCUMENT #2 OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO EVERYONE GOOD AFTERNOON. OFFICE COMPUTERS AND PRINTERS SEEM TO BE SLOW TODAY. I'VE REACHED OUT TO OBAMA TOWER AND THE AIR CONTROL TOWER TO FIGURE OUT ANYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING? DOCUMENT #3 AIR CONTROL TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA CARE GOOD AFTERNOON TO YOU ASWELL WE DID NOT GET YOUR MESSAGE. IT IS SLOW HERE ASWELL. I SUPPOSE TODAY IS JUST A BAD DAY FOR THE INTERNET. DOCUMENT #4 OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO AIR CONTROL THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW. AGAIN LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS. DOCUMENT #5 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO EVERYONE OFC HAS BEEN FINISHED. DOCUMENT #6 OFC TRANSMISSION TEST OFC TESTING TRANSMISSION DOCUMENT #7 AIR CONTROL TOWER TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA TOWER GOOD EVENING. WHOEVER IS THERE PLEASE RESPOND. I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT. DOCUMENT #8 OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO OBAMIUM GOOD MORNING. OBAMA REQUESTS ALL MONEY MADE FROM OBAMA PASS SALES GO TO HIM. MEET HIM AT HIS OFFICE AT OBAMA CARE. DOCUMENT #9 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO AIR CONTROL YES HELLO. I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY. WHAT DO YOU NEED? DOCUMENT #10 AIR CONTROL TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA TOWER HELLO ONCE AGAIN. IT'S OK. I HAVE SOME PAPERS THAT GO TO J. WILLIAM. IS HE LOSING ANY PAPERS? DOCUMENT #11 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO AIR CONTROL IM DOCUMENT #12 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO AIR CONTROL IM RECEIVING BAD SIGNAL. I AM COMING OVER TO THE AIR CONTROL TOWER RIGHT NOW TO SPEAK IN PERSON. DOCUMENT #13 AIR CONTROL TRANSMISSION TO EVERYONE STANDBY. ALL TRANSMISSIONS TO ME ARE ON HOLD. DOCUMENT #14 AIR CONTROL TRANSMISSION TO EVERYONE STANDBY IS OVER. TRANSMISSIONS ARE ONLINE. DOCUMENT #15 OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO EVERYONE BYSTANDER NEUTRALIZED FOR GOING IN UNAUTHORIZED ROOMS. BYSTANDER SAYS HE WAS LOOKING FOR A "SECRET ROOM" WHICH WE DO NOT KNOW OF. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE SECRET ROOM IS? DOCUMENT #16 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA CARE THE SECRET ROOM IS A RUMOR WHICH SAYS THERE IS A SECRET ROOM UNDER THE OBAMA CARE BUILDING. NO NEED TO WORRY. DOCUMENT #17 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO EVERYONE INTERNET MAY BE SLOW. STARTING THE NEW OBAMA NEWS UPDATE. DOCUMENT #18 AIR CONTROL TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA TOWER I AM READY TO AIR. DOCUMENT #19 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO AIR CONTROL AIRING NOW. HAVE A GOOD DAY. DOCUMENT #20 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA CARE DO YOU READ? DOCUMENT #21 OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA TOWER YES. WHAT IS THE PROBLEM? DOCUMENT #22 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA TOWER THE ORB IS BOUND TO EXPLODE SOON. WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO STOP IT. DOCUMENT #23 OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA TOWER WHAT? I THOUGHT THEORIES HAD THAT UNDER CONTROL? DOCUMENT #24 OBAMA TOWER TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA CARE HE DID FOR A WHILE BUT HE GREW GREATLY TIRED. BY THE 29th ALL THE GODS POWERING THE ORB WILL TIRE OFF AND THE ORB WILL EXPLODE. DOCUMENT #25 OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO OBAMA TOWER MEET ME IN PERSON. I HAVE AN IDEA. DOCUMENT #26 OBAMA TOWER & OBAMA CARE TRANSMISSION TO EVERYONE ALL TRANSMISSIONS WILL BE SHUT OFF. INVESTIGATION BY THE FOO, CLEANUP TEAM X, CLEANUP TEAM LEVEL 3, AND US IS BEING CONDUCTED. Log Shut Off